<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beyond Scared by pansexual_axolotl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689932">Beyond Scared</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansexual_axolotl/pseuds/pansexual_axolotl'>pansexual_axolotl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:07:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansexual_axolotl/pseuds/pansexual_axolotl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning this will have suicidal thoughts and other stuff don't read if uncomfortable, thank you..! </p><p>Also this story is at wattpad</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning this will have suicidal thoughts and other stuff don't read if uncomfortable, thank you..! </p><p>Also this story is at wattpad</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'This seemed to be my last' tommy said in his head as he looked down at his feet while being on top of a tower 'I've lost everything' he felt his brain betraying him he wanted to escape his never ending hell hole. He used to think that he would never see his own mind betray him one day which he failed. He cant eat or sleep as he felt his stomach have a feeling of betrayal and sudden sadness. His brain while trying to sleep was as bad he never stopped thinking about his own friends betrayal.</p><p>He felt cold wind touch his rosy pink cheek with tears streaming down he hummed a song the only thing he heard was wind blowing on his face messing up his blond hair a bit more then how it was already.</p><p>My L'manberg </p><p>He remembered a photo of everyone on the same suit in the what used to be L'manberg</p><p>My L'manberg</p><p>The photo was burning now everything<br/>
was going blurry</p><p>Our L'mannnbbeerrrgg...!</p><p>The photo no longer had everyone as it was all gone there was only tubbo it burned slowly but surely and sadly it was all gone....</p><p>One more tear dropped to his bandana his puffy sad eyes closed as he sighed and got up and stepped close to the edge the wind seemed to laugh at him as it was loud on his ears...</p><p>Tommy fell nothing seemed to matter to him anyways he is a fool to others or a never ending joke. tears floated while he fell his blue eyes are grey he lost his blue.</p><p>Everything then went everything went dark</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nothing matters since he never mattered</p><p>Tommy looked around 'what a strange place..? How long has everything been like this..? Did someone lived here looks awful here...' Tommy felt numb 'has i done this...?' </p><p>He sat down clueless then got up and ran other to a crater which seemed to be from a explosion. There were wool bits around and bits of wool but the thing that stand out was a wooden figure which had the word 't' nothing else since it seemed to have been caught up with the explosion. As he picked up the pieces of wood off the exploded area he felt something on his eyes 'tears' soon enough. He heard something a figure running...</p><p>He ran after it...</p><p>It kept on running he couldn't figure out what or whom? He only knew run after it! He felt the tears not trying to leave his sorrow grey eyes.</p><p>A mysterious home of some sorts was infront of him, snow around his feet cold which seemed to burn. He walked closer there were lights and he heard laughing from two people. He opened it open and only got shocked looks from tall men older then him.</p><p>The hybrid pig talked without hesitation "tommy... Is that you? Is that the same sweet boy who would cry alone...?" He noticed the other fall down to his knees and weep the man has a blond hair with a nice hat with green and white stripes with nice green cloth with black wings which seems taller then the guys body "Oh tommy! My dear sweet boy! My own son!" He saw the hybrid shed tears as well he looked saddened and mad his fists were clutched tommy looked at the older he moved closer still on his knees while crying "i- i didn't mean to leave you alone! Im sorry!" The hybrid looked away as he seemed to be pained seeing the older cry on my knees begging for forgiveness but why? "Tommy is this a joke tell me son!" The older got up from his knees and grabbed me from my shoulders "Its invisibility! Right..? Techno! Bring me some milk!" The man phil said as he looked at techno grab milk from a chest and had it over to phil.</p><p>The bucket has milk, the bucket is long and wide, but cold iron touched my fingertips. I looked at the man called Phil which seems to be Father and the other is Brother as i guess... I looked at the milk and drank it phil has his hand on his mouth his eyes has tears he was about to cry all over again...</p><p>I walk to phil with the bucket empty "thank you father for the milk...Why are you crying phil father...? What have you done wrong to ask for forgiveness you've done something right...? Right..?"</p><p>Phil was more in shock there's no invisibility potion involved here...</p><p>"Who are we going to tell phil...?" The other said nervous</p><p>"You know who.."</p><p>You didn't care until i wasn't there</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>